Divergence Point Series
The Divergence Point Series is a Fanfiction Series written by William R. Woods, or better known as Deathzealot/deathzealotzero, and will be in the near future posted online for the enjoyment of the readers. This series is based in the world of Code Geass and like the name of the series mentions it divergences the story from Turn 19: Betrayal of Code Geass R2, the show's second season. The story is drastically changed when Zero, Lelouch vi Britannia, is saved by a group of his remaining loyal followers and his longtime supporter the ever mysterious Rai Adonis. From there the story completely changes from what it was before with Lelouch not having a hand in the death of his parents, which would have led him to become the 99th Emperor of Britannia, and then ending up creating Zero Requiem. Brief Plot Summary The year is 2018 of the Imperial Calendar and the once mighty Zero, the former Lelouch vi Britannia, is betrayed by his own followers the Black Knights. However thanks to the intervention of his remaining loyal supporters under longtime follower Rai Adonis, he is saved and spirited to the small island of Orb where he recovers from the betrayal and the death of his loving sister Nunnally vi Britannia. He then forms a whole new nation with the support of his remaining followers and the population of Orb. This new nation becomes the Kingdom of Orb, and it becomes a new home for the exiled former revolutionary. However, even with the Second Black Rebellion now over and Japan freed from the tyranny of the Holy Empire of Britannia there remain dark clouds in the future as a new war becomes ever closer. Will Lelouch and his new nation weather the storm of a new Great War? Stories of the Series A Path of Exile The start of the series opens up during the midst of the Second Great War in between the Europia Union and the Holy Empire of Britannia. Can Lieutenant Colonel Leila Malcal of the EU's Foreign Legion lead her 1st Wyvern Fusiliers through the war intact and what about the fate of the exiled people that she grew up with? Who is this mysterious Julius Kinglsey who has started to help the Britannian Forces? What is the Geass Directorate? These questions shall be answered and more in A Path of Exile. A Path Diverges The second story in the series and describes the betrayal of the Black Knights along with Lelouch's recovery from this betrayal along with the death of his sister. All through this, he struggles to run a brand-new country and watches as the world once again falls into chaos as the Holy Empire of Britannia and the newly formed United Federation of Nations stare at one another ready for the other to strike. However, in the shadows, a power is poised to remove Lelouch once and for all. A Path of War The official third story and sequel to A Path Diverges, this story starts a few years after the end of the earlier story and explores the Third Great War and Orb's mission to stay out of the growing war. However, eventually, they are bound to be dragged into the war, but can Orb avoid becoming destroyed in the fighting and swallowed up by the victor? That is the question. Divergent Memories A series of small shorts that explore the world of Code Geass: Divergent Point further. This includes exploring Lelouch's earlier life with the Ashford family and Rai Adonis along with the mysterious connection he has with the Geass Order, and a couple shorts re-exploring several other scenes from the series that are a bit different from canon due to the introduction of Rai. Other *Divergence Point Knightmare Frames *Divergence Point Vehicles and Support Units * Divergence Point Background Info *Divergence Point Characters *Divergence Point Factions *Divergence Point Brief Timeline Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction Series